FELIZ HALLOWEEN
by ilana storm
Summary: BUENO aqui esta la historia que prometi jejejje


Feliz Halloween

Buenooo aquí esta este nuevo fic respecto a Halloween , estoy segura que no podre ponerlo el dia de Halloween ya que tengo presentaciones y eso bla bla , bueno lo subo ahora y aquí etaa:

Un dia la banda shane se encontraba en el sotano del refugio sentados en circulo , con una vela en el medio .

Bien , para que nos llamaste kord? pregunta trixie.

Ya que hoy es Halloween , contaremos historias de terror.

Al mismo tiempo pronto grita y se esconde en la espalda de eli .

Bueno quien empieza? .. EL GRAN PONTRO EMPEZARA LOS ASUSTARE A TODOS.. BUA BUA BUA.

BUENO EMPIEZA ASI:

Primer Historia: Suerte que no encendiste la luz

Hace unos dos años, en Granada capital (España), ocurrio un asesinato que llamo mucho la atencion. Fue en un piso de estudiantes, donde vivían cuatro chicas. Una noche, dos de las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos pueblos ya que era viernes, para pasar el fin de semana. Las otras dos se quedaron en el piso. Una de ellas decidió irse a dormir al piso de una compañera de clase. Se fue dejando a la otra sola en la vivienda.

Por la noche, la que se había ido a dormir fuera se dio cuenta de que no tenía pijama y volvió al piso a recogerlo. Fue a su habitación y no encendió la luz para no "despertar" a su compañera. Cogio el pijama que estaba en el armario y se fue de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando volvio, se dio cuenta de que la policía estaba en el piso y que los vecinos llenaban el pasillo. Se asustó mucho porque no sabía qué había pasado. Se dirigió a su habita-ción y vio que un "cuerpo" se encontraba en el suelo tapado con una sábana. ¡Era un cadáver! ¡Su ami-ga había muerto! ¿Cómo? Se puso muy nerviosa, un montón de preguntas se atropellaban en su mente y no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

La noche antes un ladrón había entrado en el piso y, estando la chica sola, la mató después de robarle el dinero que tenía. Cuando la chica protagonista fue al piso a recoger el pijama, el ladrón se encontraba en su habitación y ya había asesinado a su compañera. Dicho hombre dejó escrito en el espejo de la habitación, con pintalabios rojo: "SUERTE QUE NO ENCENDISTE LA LUZ"

Hayyy pronto ..eso no da miedoo- Dicen todos

Ee? Donde esta pronto?

Ahhhhh- dice pronto gritando y corriendo por todo el refugio .

Bueno quien sigue?

Yo ¡! Dijo kord

Estabien empieza:

Y es asii:

Esta historia me la contó una chica de unos 16 años, y no le sucedió a ella, sino a su madre, una española que emigró a Alemania para buscarse la vida, teniendo que alquilarse una casa con su joven esposo que apenas tenía comodidades.

Eso sí, tenía visitantes misteriosos.

Al principio sólo eran sonidos, rasguños en la almohada que mantenía abrazada mientras trataba de descansar después de tantas horas de trabajo. Le asustó, cierto, pero mantuvo la calma y pensó que era su propio agotamiento el que la hacía tener alucinaciones auditivas. Los rasguños en la cama no son tan inhabituales ¿no?. Muchos los hemos oído. Son visitantes que quieren comunicarnos que "están ahí también, que no estamos solos".

La joven vivió con esa extraña experiencia unos días y terminó por acostumbrarse, pero una noche ocurrió algo terrible. Estaba tumbada en la cama, descansando, su marido estaba afeitándose en el cuarto de baño, y de pronto unas lucecitas de un tamaño algo mayor que el de las canicas, blancas azuladas y brillantes, comenzaron a salir de debajo de la cama.

Subieron, ascendieron hasta ponerse encima de ella, y bailaron.

La chica las miró estupefacta, tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿De dónde salían? ¿Qué las producía?

Y entonces las luces comenzaron a bailar con movimientos más bruscos, y una poderosa fuerza salió de ellas. La chica notó esa fuerza en puñetazos y patadas invisibles que la golpeaban y estampaban contra las paredes... Gritó, y su marido se cortó con la gillette. Cuando él iba a salir la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró de golpe.

La joven española emigrante sufrió una paliza que la dejó destrozada, y no pudo hacer una denuncia, porque en qué comisaría de policía iban a escuchar semejante historia sin echarse a reir.

No volvió a ocurrirle porque volvió a España entre lágrimas y terrores.

Durante años jamás contó la historia, y cuando lo hizo, fue para contárselo a su hija -mi confidente-, quien me confesó que su madre no podía hablar del tema sin echarse a llorar y a temblar.

No es para menos. Su hija también lloró al contármelo.

Buena esa fue maso menos- dijo eli .

Bueno ahora sigue trixie:

Bueno pues…

La citada historia le sucedió a una niña de 9 años, hija única de padres de gran influencia en la política local; esta niña tenía todo lo que hubiese querido y deseado una niña normal con buena educación, pero con una soledad incomparable. Sus padres solían salir a fiestas de caridad y reuniones del ámbito político, y la dejaban sola.

Todo cambió cuando le compraron un cachorro de raza grande (esto para que cuidase a la niña cuando creciera), pasaron los años y la niña y el perro se volvieron inseparables. Una noche como cualquier otra los padres fueron a despedirse de la niña; el perro, ya acostumbrado a dormir con la niña, se postraba abajo de la cama.

Los padres se fueron y pronto la niña se sumió en un sueño profundo, ya aproximadamente como a las 2:30 de la madrugada, un fuerte ruido la despertó, eran como rasguños leves y luego más fuertes. Entonces, temerosa, bajó la mano para que el perro la lamiese (era como un código entre ella y el perro) y lo hizo y entonces ella se tranquilizó y durmió otra vez.

Cuando ella se despertó por la mañana descubrió algo espantoso: En el espejo del tocador había algo escrito con letras rojas. Cuando se acercó, vio que era un rastro de sangre que decía así:

"NO SÓLO LOS PERROS LAMEN".

Entonces dio un grito de terror al ver a su perro crucificado en el suelo de su habitación.

Se dice que cuando los padres la encontraron ella no hablaba de otra cosa más que de "¿quién me lamió?" y decía el nombre de su perro, se volvió loca y hasta la fecha está en un manicomio y sus padres, tratando de olvidar lo que hallaron en el cuarto y a su hija, se fueron al extranjero.

Y la incógnita más grande es: según los que fueron a investigar al cuarto de la niña, el perro ya estaba muerto, es decir crucificado en el suelo, desde hace horas. ¿Quién le lamió la mano a la niña debajo de la cama?.

Kord y eli se quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

Que carajos? Dice eli

Sigues eli, pero alparecer estas muy asustado , trixie se le acerca.

Eli se sonroja. Bueno sigo y es asi:

Era sobre la media noche y todavía me faltaba un poco para llegar a mi destino. La chica que había recogido hace unas horas estaba dormida en el asiento a mi lado. Era una autoestopista. No podía dejar a una adolescente sola a la mitad de la noche bajo esa lluvia torrencial, tenía que llevarla. Se vio feliz de que alguien por fin le diera un aventó sabía su nombre real, sólo que sus amigos le decían «Jen». Se veía tan tranquila, tan serena. Su cabello marrón oscurecía la mitad de su bello rostro y sus labios formaban una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Debía de estar teniendo un sueño é de recordar el último sueño que yo había tenido, pero no pude. Luego, lo sentí; un sentimiento que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Un sentimiento terrible y sucio. Volteé a la chica mientras conducía, con la esperanza de que su sonrisa me ayudase a deshacerme de él y que no cediera al demonio en mi interior… pero podía sentirlo pujar, desesperado por quería hacerlo. No podía. Necesitaba sacar a la chica de mi auto, pero eso me tomaría demasiado tiempo. Pasaría antes de que pudiera é oponiendo resistencia, riñendo una batalla interna. Luego… no. No pude contenerlo. Sucedió: dejé escapar el pedo más monstruoso que me había tirado jamás. Fue legendario. El tipo de cosas que los niños contarían a niños más pequeños para é renuentemente para ver si la bestia que había evacuado mi cuerpo despertó a la chica. No lo hizo, pero la sonrisa se había ido y ahora parecía que estaba teniendo , comienza un nuevo día, y ¿sabes algo? Empiezo a odiar mi vida. Tengo veintidós años y soy uno de los empleados de un restaurante de comida rápida, soy el cocinero que trabaja en el cuarto trasero. Es el único trabajo que he tenido, y probablemente nunca conseguiré algo compañero de trabajo me acosa verbalmente todo el día, me insulta a pesar de saber que sufro de constantes depresiones. Al parecer no le interesa. Se lo he dicho a mi jefe miles de veces, y él sólo balbucea y recorta mi ya de por sí bajo salario. Lo único que le importa a ese avaro infeliz es el mugroso dinero; ese viejo decrépito es tan tacaño que no se da el lujo de contratar a un tercer empleado. Trabajo hasta tarde por ser el único en turno. Lo peor viene cuando su superficial hija se aparece en el local, ella sólo habla de su vida y se pone a lloriquear, por sus caprichos y delirios de millonaria tenemos que trabajar el doble para del trabajo no hago nada interesante, los únicos pasatiempos que tengo son completamente banales, por eso todo el mundo me ve como un subnormal. Lo único que me resta es reír a mejor y único amigo sufre de retraso mental, pero supongo que es mejor que nada. Sin querer me golpea y ataca constantemente. Intento sobrellevarlo, sé que no lo hace conscientemente; sin embargo, es la persona con la que convivo vecino me grita a diario. Trato de reír y empezar un día positivo, pero cuando voy de camino al trabajo grita, «¡Cállate, maldito patán!», sin saber que eso abre una herida que llevo día con día sin poder curar. En mis tardes libres mi vecino empieza a hacer unos sonidos de una forma horripilante. Cuando voy a su casa a pedirle en el tono más suave posible, que pare, se molesta y reacciona de un modo violentamente explosivo, insultándome casi al grado de golpearme. Sé que me odia, pero a pesar de todo trato de tener una buena relación con é enamorado de otra vecina, una hermosa texana que se acaba de mudar al vecindario. Casi he muerto por querer impresionarla, pero estoy seguro de que también me odia. Joder, además acabo de enterarme de que la está pretendiendo el popular y musculoso joven de la cuidad. ¡JODER!Mis padres pensaban que ya podía vivir solo, pero lo que se les olvidaba era que siempre he estado solo, así que salí de casa y hui lejos, muy mascota me acompaña en los malos momentos, y creo que sólo en los malos momentos. No puedo pedir más, ha sido el único de quien no he recibido ningún tipo de ón, estoy atrapado en la precaria ciudad en la que vivo, todo porque nunca aprendí a conducir. ¡He fracasado todas las malditas veces que he presentado el examen! ¡QUE SE VAYAN AL DIABLO!Y lo peor de todo… es que vivo en una piña debajo del atrapado. Estoy atrapado y solo en esta fría, solitaria y oscura vida ha llegado a un fin metafórico, porque lo único que queda en mi futuro es la esclavitud. Como no tengo nada con qué escribir aquí, sólo puedo decir esto y esperar que en algún lado, tal vez en otro universo o en una realidad completamente diferente, mi voz sea oída y mi historia é luchar contra ellos lo mejor que pude, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer. Su poder era demasiado para mis pocas habilidades. Di todo de mí, pero fui derrotado y reducido a esta prisión. Las cadenas pesan en mi alma, y sólo puedo imaginar el dolor que en esta prisión me depara. Lo pasé bien intentando eludirlo, muchos de nosotros lo hicimos; pero parece ser que en años recientes el poder del enemigo ha crecido de una forma inconmensurable. Hemos perdido.

Nuestro destino no es otro que ser capturados por esos tiranos y ser forzados a pelear con nuestra especie por el resto de la eternidad. Es difícil para mí el imaginarlo. El pensamiento de que tarde o temprano estaré allá afuera atacando e hiriendo a mi propia especie en contra mi voluntad, y eso si es que para este punto aún puedo llamarlos «mi especie».

Es algo divertido cómo funciona el proceso. No me pidan detalles, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera ellos saben exactamente cómo sucede; pero cada vez que alguien de mi especie es capturado y aprisionado, no importa qué tan valerosamente haya enfrentado al enemigo, poco a poco comienza a ponerse del lado de esos monstruos durante su cautiverio.

Siempre pasa. No pueden imaginar el dolor que uno siente luego de ver a un amigo convertido en un esclavo de quienes hemos enfrentado por tanto tiempo; y tras estar aprisionados por un corto periodo de tiempo, sucumbimos a cada demanda del enemigo, e incluso nos volvemos sus compañeros. Es una especie de sistema de lavado cerebral infalible. Mierda, me pasará a mí también, no importa cuánto me rehúse a que suceda.

Lo único que puedo recordar, la última imagen grabada en mi cerebro es la visión de mi madre, y las lágrimas corriendo por su cara mientras veía mi derrota desde la caverna en la que vivíamos. Me dijo que no los provocara, pero tras ver a la bestia, no hubo nada que pudiese impedírmelo. Pues, después de todo, ¡esos eran los seres que se llevaron a mi hermano! No importaba con cuántos de los míos tuviera que pelear, estaba determinado a derrotarlos.

Pero…Puede que las cosas no sean tan malas como parecen… Quiero decir, después de todo, está demostrado que bajo la supervisión y entrenamiento de parte de estos seres, mi especie se vuelve más poderosa de lo que podrían llegar a ser por sí mismos. De hecho, creo que ellos genuinamente cuidan de nosotros. Sí. Nos alimentan, nos dan refugio e incluso sanan nuestras heridas a causa de las batallas. Claro, esas heridas son resultado de pelear contra aquellos que alguna vez fueron nuestros amigos, pero, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en nombre de mi cuidador, mi entrenador, eso es lo correcto…

Puede que las cosas no sean tan malas como las imaginé. No, claro que no. Veo todo de manera diferente ahora. Estoy seguro de que cuando mi entrenador decida llamarme a pelear, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Así es, lo haré. Porque, después de todo, el propósito de un pokémon es luchar junto a su entrenador, ¿no?

Todos terminan muy asustados menos trixie .

Bueno ahora a domir- dijo trixie muy calmada .. dejando solo a eli y kord solo , ellos empiezan a caminar por el refugio por casualidad no hay luz y se mantienen abrazados , pues trixie les estaba haciendo unas bromitas para que se asustaran , al llegar cada uno a su cuarto eli esta tan asustado que hasta fue al cuarto de trixie.

Eli? Que haces aquí?

p-puedo dormir contigo? Dice sonrojado.

Ehh? Esta bien niño miedoso.

Y después de eso aquella parejita durmieron juntos y abrazados.

Fin

Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que sii y quieren imagínense lemon en la ultimaa parte. Jejejej , ok próximo capitulo de another próxima semana .. bye bye


End file.
